


first base: get his fishing license removed

by whimsycott



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Fishing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and also chaotic gay bullshit, its a cute date until the fucking cops show up, might make another work some day w minsung in this au B), minsung shows up a bit in chapter two, shitty cops au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsycott/pseuds/whimsycott
Summary: When Dongwon first told his family he was dating Inseong, the very first thing his mother did was cover her face and groan, "Seriously, of all men, you pick that Jeong boy?" Looking back on it now, Dongwon supposes she's right for looking so distraught.Inseong brings a little flare of chaotic energy to Dongwon's life, something he's usually not entirely opposed to. Something about how eccentric he is gets Dongwon to step out of himself a bit. And if anything, at least they always have fishing dates.And fishing dates are nice things. Dongwon forgets that with Inseong around, they can't have nice things without a little bit of bullshit.





	1. not your typical date

Dongwon can distinctly tell they've reached the pond, even with his eyes closed, in how Inseong slams on the breaks for no real reason then other than being a little shit of a boyfriend.

 

Dongwon slaps his hand on the glove box first, wakes up second, and nearly had a heart attack third until he realizes Inseong always does this and calms down. Inseong's just laughing his ass off, taking the keys out of the ignition and unbuckling as he gives Dongwon a half sorry, half mischievous grin. Dongwon gives him nothing in return but a sleepy glare.

 

“You're a bitch,” He says flatly, Inseong just laughing more. He grabs Dongwon's hand to squeeze it, getting more and more apologetic as he realizes he's actually waking up, and would not hesitate to fight him. “Good morning though, idiot.”

 

“Morning. You ready to get this date on finally?” Inseong says.

 

“More than ready,” Dongwon undoes his seatbelt that snapped tight on him after being nearly launched out the windshield. He's much more awake and lively after his nap though, stretching for a moment in the late afternoon sun before joining Inseong at the back of the car.

 

They work together in pulling out the two-person canoe they shoved in between the seats, despite it nearly already falling out from how awkwardly they had to place it in the car. Dongwon thinks it’s the slightest bit of karma for waking him up like  _ that _ when the canoe smacks Inseong across his shin as it slides out.

 

They dig through the back of the car for the rest of the things they brought as well. Tackle box, their two fishing poles, a little styrofoam cup of worms Inseong quickly bought at the rural gas station. The typical for these fishing dates.

 

Another typical is Inseong pulling out a cooler and dropping it in with a heavy thud. Dongwon looks at it for a moment, smiling.

 

“Beer?”

 

“Your favorite.”

 

Dongwon laughs, reaching into their back seats for a moment. When he comes out, he drops his own little pack of Inseong's favorite beer he smuggled along. Inseong just smiles, blows Dongwon an unnecessary but much appreciated amount of kisses, before picking up the canoe and heading down the road.

 

The portage is actually quite quick, so quick that Dongwon's sure if the trees weren't so dense he could actually see the pond from the car. But as they reach the rocky shore, it's exactly what he expected when Inseong described the place as a dinky little puddle. It's small alright, leaves and algae float on the green water and little clouds of gnats swarm here and there, but the surface is constantly rippling as fish leap and bite at the low flying bugs. There's another road opposite their shore, but it seems to be a fairly sheer hill, so he's not willing to explore that way.

 

“Ta-da!” Inseong splays his arms out, doing a little twirl to face Dongwon, before going back to kicking the canoe into the water. “Whaddya’ think?”

 

“It's pretty,” Dongwon hums as he looks out across the water, taking in the silence and scents around him. “I feel like I'm going to need bug spray sooner or later though.”

 

“Eh, I scoped around here before. You won't get gnawed on too badly.” Inseong takes a gentle step on the canoe as it starts to drift into the water, testing the stability. Must be strong enough for him, as he jumps on not a moment later. He turns back to the shore he's gently drifting away from, holding his arms out for Dongwon. “Come on, I wanna start drinking these beers.”

 

Dongwon smiles brightly as he takes Inseong's hands, eventually grabbing onto his forearms as he steps onto the canoe. He really doesn't need the help, he can get on and off this canoe with his eyes closed, but he enjoys the moment, leaning into Inseong’s chest and giving him a kiss before they really start the date.

  
  
  
  
  


And for the next hour, or two, or three, all the way to sunset, Dongwon and Inseong float about the pond on their little canoe. As their boat dates usually go, this one has been quite calm. Floating around languidly, talking about whatever comes to mind, Inseong fishing a little on the side as Dongwon just enjoys his beer, it's a stark but welcomed difference. 

 

Stark in contrast, because of how the last boat date went. He's still not exactly sure how Inseong managed to flip their canoe over by simply trying to stand up.

 

Dongwon focuses back when he feels Inseong stretch out his legs, mingling together with his own in the middle of the boat. He focused as he casts his line again, but softens to admire Dongwon when he looks back at him.

 

“Are you okay with driving back?” Inseong asks, leaning forward to the the cooler their feet rest on. Dongwon huffs, knocking back the rest of his first bottle.

 

“And here I thought you'd say something cute, with the way you were looking at me.”

 

“Well then,” Inseong sits back up with his beer can, cracking it open with a flourish. He puts one hand over his heart, lifting the beer like he's about to make a heartfelt speech. “Will you, my darling, whom I love so very much, drive me back when I inevitably get fucking tabled?”

 

Dongwon hates the snort he lets out, because Inseong knows then that he's won. “Yeah, yeah. Go wild.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Inseong all but yells, before downing half and likely more of his can. Dongwon laughs heartily at it, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

 

“So classy.”

 

“Damn right I am,” Inseong says offhandedly as he reels his hook in, still with nothing biting. He doesn't look perturbed by it though, instead just reeling up the rest of his wire and setting it down alongside Dongwon's fishing pole he's had yet to touch. He knocks back the rest of his beer easily, not even pausing in grabbing another. “Mind if I join ya’ over there?”

 

Dongwon answers in patting the bottom of his boat in between his legs, watching as Inseong makes his way over, shaky on the canoe and stepping over the cooler and fishing lines. When he sits, he faces Dongwon, nearly in his lap as they get comfortable on the wood floor of the tiny canoe.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Inseong asks as Dongwon looks across the pond, his tone much softer than before as he leans forward.

 

“I am, I always am when I'm with you.”

 

“Aw, baby,” Inseong coos, leaning all the way into Dongwon for what seems to be a hug, but is more draping himself over Dongwon with his full weight to get him to lie down. He leans up for a moment to take another large swig of his beer, setting it somewhere above Dongwon's head. “Whenever you wanna head back though, lemme know.”

 

“Mhm. Let's stick around a bit longer though.” Dongwon settles his hands on Inseong's back, gently and mindlessly running his hand up and down as he looks at the evening sky. “I wanna stargaze again, like that one date you took me on.”

 

Dongwon means of course one of the dates Inseong had them on last year, as part of a little camping trip they were on. Deep in the woods, late at night under a bright moon, neither of them could really sleep for some reason. So instead of just lying in the uncomfortable tent, they both pulled the canoe off the car early, and went for a quick ride in the lake nearby with just a blanket and an oar. A quick ride soon became as long as they wanted, laying on top of each other and under the thin blanket as they looked up at the stars.

 

“We're a bit close to the city to see any stars,” Inseong muffles out after a moment, shifting to sit up. He reaches for the beer, not before looking up at the sky as well. “But that does sound nice. Let's stick around.”

 

Dongwon smiles up at Inseong, moving one hand to cup his cheek gently. “You're starting to get a little red already.”

 

“You callin’ me a lightweight?” 

 

Dongwon snorts. “No, stupid. It's cute.”

 

They spend the next few minutes like that, laying with and on top of each other, just chatting about whatever comes to mind. It's mostly Dongwon just on for the ride that is tipsy Inseong, going on about how he could drink anyone under the table, then flipping a switch and calling Dongwon every cutesy name he could think of.

 

And just as quick, from pressing a kiss to his cheek, Inseong huffs out a laugh across Dongwon’s skin and props himself up, looking down at him.

 

“Y’know that joke about hotel coffee and making love in a canoe?”

 

“We are  _ not  _ fucking close to water-” He’s cut off by Inseong snickering, which he can’t help but to huff out a laugh or two along. Inseong leans up with a sly grin, tapping Dongwon’s nose with the lip of his empty can.

 

“Shh, just a joke baby,” He hums, but Dongwon is distracted by a noise further across the lake, sounding like voices. He can’t quite get up and look though, Inseong half laying on and half trapping him in and all. He can’t even question it further until the voices are ringing out across the silent lake.

 

“Hey!” They start, Inseong barely even lifting up to just glance towards the shore. “Yeah, hey! You like- You can’t fish here man!”

 

Dongwon is suddenly feeling on edge at the idea of being caught, but Inseong still keeps him pinned down, just grinning away and yelling back in the beginnings of a joking accent, “What are ya’, a cop?”

 

“Yeah! We are!”

 

If he wasn’t going light headed with how fast his blood went cold, Dongwon would’ve yelled at Inseong for looking barely concerned. For now though, he just stares with an incredulous look at Inseong, a knot forming between his eyebrows. When Inseong sits up, his smile slipping a bit, Dongwon follows, looking across the pond to the shore opposite they way they came. Sure enough, two cops stand there, though they look barely older than high schoolers.

 

Dongwon still feels his blood drain, both with cops yelling at them, and Inseong who yells back in a full New Yorker accent, “Ey, who says so! I’m tryna have a nice date here!”

 

“Why the fuck do you have an accent?” Dongwon whips on him, whisper-yelling between them. Inseong turns to him quickly, and he can see just how confused he looks, maybe even more than Dongwon he is.

 

“I panicked!” He hisses back, both of them staring at each other, lost and confused on what to do.

 

“Well, uh!” One of the cops yells out, getting both their attentions for a moment. They two mutter between each other, before looking back at them. “It’s private property!”

 

“Yeah!” The other cop says, his rounded face and black hair contrasted to his partner, blonde and freckled.

 

“And some dude called about you being in his pond!” The freckled boy called out again.

 

“Yeah!” The partner follows up again with a smug look, dropping it when his partner punches him in the shoulder. He hisses something to him, just loud enough for a disdainful  _ dude, you’re messing up my vibe _ to reach across the lake before they argue between each other.

 

“‘Seong, what the fuck are we-” Dongwon turns back from watching the two bicker to Inseong, paddle tight in his hand, starting to turn the canoe back to land.  _ “Inseong!” _ Dongwon yells at him, shaking the boat with the force he yells at and how Inseong flinches.

 

“What? They’re not looking! We can get away!” He sputters out, still trying to paddle as hard as he can. They’re making enough headway to float back to their shore at a reasonable pace, actually. Dongwon glances back at the cops, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. They’re still arguing though, the freckled partner with his arms out yelling  _ we rehearsed this shit Jisung! _

 

“Listen,” Inseong grabs Dongwon’s attention back, leaning forward to grab onto his shoulders in a way to ground him. “You grab one end, I’ll take the other, we just toss this shit in the car and go, okay?”

 

“You’re fucking  _ insane- _ ” Dongwon says, wide eyes wild as his mind’s going miles a minute trying to process what to do. He wouldn’t listen to Inseong and his frankly illegal plans, but  _ fuck, _ he doesn't have many other ideas right now.

 

He doesn't get another moment to think though, the two cops both yelling, “Hey hey  _ hey!” _ and making their way across the shore.

 

Dongwon effectively panics, jumping out of the canoe into the nearly shallow water, grabbing the bar on the end of the canoe, hauling it out of the water and trying to get the  _ hell out of there. _ By the time Inseong finally grabs his end, lifting the canoe up to take the portage back, Dongwon runs off with his end, Inseong tripping over his feet at the pure speed Dongwon took off at.

 

They toss the canoe in at record time, neither of them caring much about the loud crash of beer bottles and coolers crashing together. Dongwon is already peeling out of the side road before Inseong can fully close his door, and they’re off in a flash of panic before the two cops even make it across the shore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Needless to say, dinner that night is a delivery pizza with a side of tense atmosphere.

 

They’re sat in their little living room, sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table with the open pizza box between them. Inseong’s eating his slice quietly, looking like a scorned puppy as he slowly nibbles away. Dongwon’s not even looking at him though, half eaten pizza in his hand as he blanks out, staring into the distance of the room.

 

Considering how most nights at least one of them is choking on their food from laughing too hard or talking too excitedly, this quiet dinner is not a welcomed one.

 

Inseong just sighs, throwing his half eaten pizza back into the box with a frown. “Guess I’ll start moving out to the couch now.”

 

“Huh?” Dongwon breaks out of his trance, looking at Inseong confusedly. He’s just looking down and away though, rubbing his arm. “What are you talking about? You’re fine baby,” Dongwon huffs out a laugh. Inseong looks up, something hopeful glittering in his large eyes.

 

“You’re not angry? You look kinda peeved though,” Inseong pouts, Dongwon just smiling and laughing at him. 

 

“I’m not! Really!” He gets up from the couch, pizza still in hand as he sits with Inseong. It takes some rearranging, legs crossing over each other until they’re finally faced to each other again. “I was just thinking about how I went from being valedictorian to running away from cops, that’s all.”

 

“Probably only because I asked you out after high school,” Inseong says, leaning his head on Dongwon’s shoulder. Dongwon takes the quiet lapse to eat another slice of his nearly gone pizza. “Guess I’m really a bad boy like your mom said, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you’re bad alright.” Dongwon says with a gentle laugh, letting Inseong whine and push him around a bit. He takes his time in finishing his pizza crust, wiping his fingers off on a napkin nearby, and hitting Inseong square in the face with it. “Seriously though, I’m not angry you dummy.” He reaches out for Inseong then, gently cupping his face and having their eyes meet, bringing the seriousness back to their play-fighting. “I love you, even if you take us on mildly illegal dates sometimes.”

 

“Well, that’s good to know. I promise I’ll take you on a perfectly legal date tomorrow though, okay?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Is all Dongwon hums, pinching and squishing Inseong’s cheeks as he falls off topic. Inseong doesn't even flinch at any of it, letting Dongwon do what he wants. Maybe Inseong’s just used to Dongwon doing this, or thinks of it as his punishment for being the one who had them run from cops today. With how Dongwon looks at him though, eyes full of love and no harm done to that smile of his, Inseong figures he didn’t fuck up  _ that _ badly.

 

“Did you have a good time at least?” Inseong asks, somewhat hopefully after a moment.

 

“I did, surprisingly,” Dongwon leans in as he talks, bumping their foreheads together in an all too affectionate way for Inseong to not break out into a goofy smile. Dongwon presses a soft kiss to his forehead, hands moving to grab hands and leaning back to look him in the eyes again. “Now can we go eat ice cream in bed and watch shitty movies like the gross goblins we are?”

 

“Hell fuckin’ yeah.”


	2. a date like no other

“Back at it again at Kr-!”

 

“I’m stopping you right there mister,” Dongwon says flatly, slapping a hand on Inseong’s chest as they walk along storefronts. “You said we’d go on a  _ perfectly legal _ date, and I don’t remember destruction of property being legal.”

 

“Aye, don’t worry baby,” Inseong hums, wrapping his hand back around Dongwon’s. “You know I nearly busted my ass open last week trying to just do a cartwheel, no way I can kick down the sign.” Inseong swings their hands as they walk, practically pulling Dongwon along to make it to the Krispy Kreme faster.

 

Even though it’s only 9 AM, the time they both usually wake up at, Inseong is already at his normal levels of excitement and energy. It’s still a little much for Dongwon, still waking up and somewhat on edge from yesterday. He’s not sure how Inseong handles being basically on the run so easily, but it’s probably due to the fact he doesn't care. Because of course Inseong doesn't bat an eye at breaking the law and running from cops, _ the madman. _

 

Inseong lets go of his hand, pulling Dongwon back into the moment. He watches as he skips forward, holding the door open for Dongwon with a happy smile. “After you, handsome,” he says, so carefree, Dongwon wonders if Inseong really is the same man sometimes.

 

“You aren’t going to even try to kick the sign down?” Dongwon asks with a smile as he walks through the door, Inseong smirking at him.

 

“No, because this is a date at Krispy Kreme, not the hospital. Don’t get your hopes up.”

 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to.” Inseong laughs at that, hooking his arm with Dongwon’s as they walk up to the counter to order. Dongwon lets Inseong order, as he’s always the one who usually orders these monthly boxes of doughnuts he gets. He lets himself just watch the kid behind the counter work, noting his red hair and full cheeks. He could probably be a high schooler, but since him and Inseong are just so tall and him so short, it’s a wild guess.

 

Dongwon takes the receipt and change, walking off to one of the booths with Inseong as they wait. It’ll probably take 10 minutes max, but depending on how talkative they want to be, they could be here a good hour.

 

Dongwon falls into his booth, still feeling tired, but not very onto the idea of sleeping on the plastic and leather seats. He doesn't get to decide apparently though, Inseong hip checking him in the shoulder hard enough he nearly tips over. When he sits down, he just has a little smirk as he pulls out his phone.

 

“Hey, some asshole just bumped into me, aren’t you going to do something about it?” Dongwon smirks back as he crosses his arms, Inseong’s own smirk growing into a smile.

 

“Hey, beating up a guy? That doesn't sound legal to me. Are you just trying to get us arrested now?” Dongwon kicks at him lightly under the table, Inseong kicking back.

 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

 

“Mhm, sure. Was he a pretty asshole at least?” Inseong asks, propping his head into his palm and staring up at Dongwon with inquisitive eyes.

 

“He was alright.” Dongwon snorts at how quick Inseongs face falls, pouting slightly as he kicks him again. The conversation drops off there, but into a comfortable silence. It’s mostly just the two of them on their phones quietly scrolling, either kicking each other under the table playfully or just trying to settle their foot on top of the others. Dongwon keeps his phone out, but isn’t even looking at it, just over the top of it at Inseong as he tries to battle him under the table. Inseong’s trying to ignore it apparently as he tries to keep a straight face while on his phone.

 

Inseong looks up eventually after Dongwon nails him in the shin, but it’s at least effective to Dongwon who’s trying to settle his foot on his thigh. He sets his chin down on the table, looking up at Dongwon with pained puppy eyes and a pout, but gives it up when Dongwon refuses to look away from his phone.

 

Dongwon calls the battle won there, putting his phone down after a minute or two. When he does though, he gets a good view of Inseong, suddenly sitting straight up and looking down sheepishly.

 

“What?” Dongwon asks, Inseong glancing up before looking back at his lap. Dongwon squints.  _ This can’t be good. _ “What’s wrong? Did I kick you too hard?”

 

“No, uh,” Inseong mutters, Dongwon straining to hear him. He leans in a bit closer. “Well, don’t look now, but, uh, a cop or two might’ve just walked in-”

 

_ “What!” _ Dongwon shouts, Inseong reacting by kicking Dongwon squarely in the leg, and hard. It shuts him up at least, wincing and nearly slamming his head into the table as he tries to curl up. 

 

“Shut up!  _ Shut up! _ Be cool, man!” Inseong whispers to him in a hushed and worried tone, ducking his head down as well.

 

Rubbing his abused leg, Dongwon takes the chance to sneakily look behind him. Sure enough, two cops are at the counter, seemingly familiar with the boy working as they talk. They seem to be ordering, but also just casually chatting about work from what words Dongwon can pick up on.

 

He also picks up on their faces, their outfits, and realizes with some assurance that it’s not one of the cops from yesterday. They do seem a bit more qualified though, their tool belts actually kitted out with tools an officer would need. Dongwon slowly raises his head back up, just as tense as Inseong is.

 

“Do you think were actually wanted?” Inseong asks quietly, still leaning forward with his head down. Dongwon tries to blow out a steady breath to calm both of them, and maybe not get in over his head about this.

 

“We can’t be, we were just trying to make out in a boat yesterday,” Dongwon recalls, watching at Inseong relaxes a bit. He rests his cheek on the table, eyes closed. It lasts for all of a second until they shoot open again, Inseong tensing up.

 

“Oh my god, what if they’re homophobic? Can we go to jail for being gay?” Dongwon can unwind for a moment at Inseong’s frankly  _ wild _ ramblings, poorly stifling his laugh. He’s absolutely astounded that this Inseong and the one yesterday night are the same, but he chalks it up to fact boozed up Inseong is another man entirely.

 

“I mean, they’re both gay, so I don’t think they’re homophobic.”

 

Dongwon and Inseong both jump at the new voice, both looking over Inseong’s shoulder as a mop of black hair appears, a familiar rounded face under the loose strands.

 

_ Oh fuck, _ Dongwon thinks.  _ Yeah, that’s the cop from last night. _

 

“I mean, I hope they’re not homophobic. That’d suck for my crush.” He just says calmly, draping himself over the seat like a towel. Inseong and Dongwon glance at each other with wide eyes, open mouths, and the same telepathic idea of  _ what the fuck is going on. _ “Oh, and it’d suck for you too I guess. It’d also be one hell of a dick move.”

 

The two send each other a confused glance, shutting their mouths. The cop looks wistfully at the two others at the counter, leaning his cheek onto one of his arms he’s draped over the back of the seat. Again, they look at each other, because  _ what the fuck is going on? _

 

“Sorry, uh, I’m just curious, haven’t we seen you around before?” Dongwon starts innocuously, the cop glancing down at him.

 

“Yeah, last night! You’re the boat gays, right?”

 

“...Boat gays?”

 

“Yeah, I remember you two! Name’s Jisung,” He says with a smile, holding his hand out for a handshake. Dongwon takes it for Inseong, as he currently looks a little too spooked and confused to do much but look up at Jisung oddly. “What about you two? I never got your names.”

 

“Uh, I’m Dongwon, that’s Inseong. Aren’t you supposed to be trying to arrest us right now?” Dongwon asks, outright about what he's wondering.

 

_ “Arrest you? _ Hell nah! That old dude just likes to call us about anyone near his pond. We were just going to chase you away. And, well, I guess it worked. You two must be naturals at escaping with a canoe.”

 

“Wait, so were not wanted?” Inseong perks up, looking up to Jisung. The young cop looks down, mouth still open and ready to talk, before smiling and nodding at Inseong.

 

“Yeah, you guys are fine. Did you actually think we were going to book ya’ or something?”

 

“I don’t know!” Inseong mumbles, grabbing his hair as he seems to be settling down, but still looking distressed in Dongwon’s eyes. “I panicked yesterday, I really though we fucked up or something by how you were walking straight for us.”

 

“Ah, sorry. Me and Felix were just kinda used to this pond guys bullshit. We just figured we’d mess around a bit once we got the call. We didn’t make you  _ that _ scared, right?” Jisung adds, patting Inseong on the shoulder with a concerned expression. 

 

“I’m not sure what part of ‘Being yelled at by cops on a date’ isn’t terrifying to you, but it is to us,” Dongwon says, slumping forward and joining Inseong in laying his head down on the table.

 

“Oops?” Jisung offers unhelpfully, but looks innocent when he slips over the back of Inseong’s seat and into the spot next to him. “Well, in case you decide to go boating in that dudes pond again, don’t worry about it if we show up.”

 

Dongwon mumbles out  _ thanks _ to Jisung, before going silent. He’s not sure what Jisung wants exactly, but he doesn't feel comfortable telling an officer to scram.  _ Wasn’t this supposed to be a chill date? _ Dongwon instead bides his time by looking back at the two cops still hanging around the front as Inseong quietly slips out his phone to look at again. Thankfully, it doesn't take long for their order to finally be done, each cop taking one of the boxes, before saying their goodbyes to the kid behind the counter. 

 

Inseong breaks the settling blanket of silence with a sound akin to a balloon deflating and groaning all at once, practically melting back into his seat. “Thank fuck, I was so edge with them around.”

 

“ _ Pfft, _ you’re so dramatic sometimes. What ever happened to No Fucks Inseong yesterday?” Dongwon chuckles, leaning on the table to be closer to Inseong.

 

“Shit, what beer did you buy me? I swear I only had, like, three.”

 

“Oh, yeah,  _ only _ three.”

 

“I mean it! I don’t get that unhinged until I’m blacked out!” Inseong protested, and if Dongwon listened closely, maybe even whining.

 

“Well, it’s been awhile since you’ve been at a party. Maybe you’re turning into a lightweight?”

 

“Ugh, you mean into you? Never,” Inseong crosses his arms, rolling his eyes away from the conversation. He keeps his nose turned up for a moment, before glancing back when Dongwon nudges him by the arm. Dongwon just wordlessly nods in Jisung’s direction, both of them watching the boy after he’s gone uncharastically quiet. Atleast, uncharastically from the small time they’ve known him.

 

They can follow his gaze outside to the two other cops, laughing together and getting into their cruiser. If Dongwon watches closely enough, he can see the look Jisung gives the cop, heavy with some lovesick look. Dongwon’s sure, because he's seen Inseong with those same eyes, so he’s practically an expert in recognizing that gaze.

 

“Hey, you never introduced us to your cop friends over there,” Dongwon says, nudging Jisung’s leg under the table to pull his attention back. Jisung blinks, looking back somewhat dazed, like he’s not exactly fully out of watching the cop.

 

“And never told us about that crush too, huh?” Inseong adds with a coy little smile. A little more direct then what Dongwon was going for, but Jisung doesn't look off put. If anything, he just lets out a little huff of a laugh, rubbing his neck.

 

“I haven’t?” He says to them, before looking back at the cruiser. “Well, that’s Hyunjin in the passenger seat,” Jisung says as he points at the taller of the two cops, longer black hair that curls out from under his ear and over his eyes. Apparently, he’s heard the funniest joke he ever has in a long while, head thrown back laughing as he slaps the armrest between them. “And that’s Minho in the driver.” Dongwon looks over at this Minho, the one Jisung’s been staring at since they’ve met. He’s got this silver hair that falls into his round eyes, making him look a bit younger and softer then he probably is. He’s still laughing along with Hyunjin, telling a story it seems, until he finally gets the car moving, driving away not a moment later.

 

Dongwon feels like Jisung’s got a good chance, but something deep down irks him in how Minho never seemed to acknowledge him, or come over to talk. He’s probably just being too on edge for this, though, seeing as he knows both barely past their names alone. Inseong must be on the same idea, giving a little frown as Jisung slowly looks back down at his hands.

 

“They’re both a bit higher up then me and Felix, so I don’t see them often. They’re busy and all, but they always try to come down and see how were doin’. I mean,” Jisung lays his hands out, looking up to Dongwon. “They’ve walked into literal trash fires before, but they haven’t stopped coming down yet, that must be a good sign right?” Jisung chuckles, Inseong joining along. The way Jisung says trash fire though, with that nonchalant and almost fond smile, he’s sure he’s not actually joking about the trash fire.  _ Who the hell is fond about a trash fire though? _

 

“Trust me, if they walk into something like that and come back, they’ve got a good reason to stick around.” Dongwon says wisely, looking down at his phone for the time.

 

“Hey, you say that like I’ve made a trash fire at home,” Inseong pouts, frowning at Dongwon.

 

“What, that’s just how I talk,” Dongwon smiles as he looks up, kicking Inseong’s foot under the table in as comforting a way it can be. “If you had actually lit a trash fire in our home, I would’ve ended you long ago.” 

 

Inseong opens his mouth to protest, not before being cut off by the kid at the register calling their order. Dongwon gets out of his seat right away, telling Inseong  _ I’ll get it _ before walking off.

 

Inseong turns back to Jisung after a moment, watching the kid looking somewhat unhappily down at his hands, tapping the table.

 

“Huh, so it’s that Minho guy, right?” Inseong asks, pulling Jisung’s attention back up. “That you’ve got a crush on, yeah?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, heh,” Jisung seems a little shy, looking back down at his hands for a distraction. “It’s just some silly thing though, don’t worry about it. I should be getting back anyways,” Jisung mutters, before trying to slip back to his original seat behind them. Inseong stops him though, sitting up taller and setting an arm on the back of the seat.

 

“Hey now, I’m willing to bet it’s not all that silly to you, though,” Inseong says, moving his hand to Jisung’s shoulder instead. “Listen, whether you like it or not, were aware of it even, I know that lovesick look you’ve got. Hell, I was doing that to Wonnie for years, and look where we are now.”

 

“Making fun of each other in a Krispy Kreme?”

 

“Shut up, you’re just jealous,” Inseong says, pulling a laugh from Jisung. It gets him to sit back down at least, interested more into what Inseong has to say. “What I’m trying to say is, take the chance Jisung. Get to know him, because maybe he’s just as interested in you, yeah?” Inseong says with a little shrug of his shoulders at the end.

 

“Yeah,” Jisung answers, mostly with a little head nod as he looks lost in thought. Inseong smiles at him, giving a clap on the shoulder before standing up to meet Dongwon as he comes back with the box of doughnuts. He wraps his arm around Dongwon’s waist, seeing as he’s carrying the box with two hands, but turns around after they start walking off. “Hey, but if you try and bust us while we’re on a date again, you’re never getting pointers again,  _ ever. _ Got it?”

 

“I’ve got you,” Jisung laughs as they walk off, waving to them outside the window as they pass by again. He doesn't stick around for too much longer, but leaves with a happy smile of his own.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


About a week or so later, a stale doughnut or two miraculously left somewhere in the apartment, Dongwon finds himself with a day alone. Inseong had left earlier in the day to go on a fishing day after the ruined date, Dongwon being a bit too busy to actually join. He’s fine with it though, getting a goodbye kiss from Inseong and then some more before he leaves after being packed up.  Dongwon doesn't want to say he’s thankful Inseong is gone for the day, but with how much work around the house he's laid out for himself, having Inseong around would be quite counterproductive.

 

That being said, Dongwon’s already done with cleaning around the apartment by midday. Even if he should probably clean the dishes and start washing clothes, he figures he’ll leave that to Inseong. Damnit, he cleaned just about every other room top from bottom, Inseong can deal with dishes. He’s got work to do for university anyways, and he’s already all setup on the couch, so he’s not moving until Inseong comes home at sunset. Or if he finishes first. Depending on how focused he is, he’ll see where he ends up when Inseong barges in finally.

 

Dongwon cracks his knuckles, rolls his shoulders, emotionally prepares for himself for this thesis statement, before his phone suddenly starts to buzz on the table. Glaring at it, he nearly declines without another thought until he realizes it’s Inseong calling. 

 

_ Damnit, Inseong. _

 

He pulls the phone over as he tries to balance his laptop on his legs, eventually answering after a few more rings than usual

 

“Hey ‘Seongie,” Dongwon chirps sweetly, not actually as annoyed as he thinks he is. “What’s up? Caught any dinosaurs yet?”

 

“Oh,  _ heeeyy… _ ” Inseong starts, Dongwon’s sensors instantly going off for some stupid Inseong shenanigans. “You know how I went fishing?”  _ Mhm. Yeah, this is bad already. _

 

“Yeah?” Dongwon sighs out, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair. “What, did you flip the canoe with your fat ass again?”

 

“You think my ass is fat?” Inseong says, a bit too hopefully. Dongwon huffs, but hears some other laughter as well through the call. Those extra voices aren’t doing anything better for his concern still.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Dongwon pinches his nose, dropping his free hand back to his laptop keyboard. He holds the phone between his cheek and shoulder, typing to at least title the document he has open. “Come on, what’s wrong? What’d you do?” 

 

“Well, uh…” Inseong pauses, Dongwon looking off at his phone as he lifts his hands off the keyboard. “I might’ve gotten arrested?”

 

_ Oh. _ Dongwon blinks, brain chugging hard as he thinks. It’s some mixture of confusion, disbelief, and  _ fucking this again. _

 

“D-Donggie?” Inseong’s voice is hedged by a scared tone, probably at how Dongwon is deathly silent.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me Jeong?”

 

“Hey! It’s not my-!” Inseong’s voice gets distant as the phone changes hands, crackling a little. He’s glad for it, knowing Inseong trying to say it’s not his fault wholeheartedly. The verbal ass-beating Dongwon would’ve started on him for that wouldn't have been pretty.

 

“Anyways, hey Dongwon!” Jisung’s bright voice comes over clear on the phone, Dongwon slouching in his spot a little.

 

“Oh thank god it’s you,” Dongwon sighs, moving his laptop off to the side and shutting it. “So, what’d he do now?”

 

“Oh, nothing much. Fishing with an expired license, you know.” Jisung chirps.

 

“Oh, yeah, just breaking the law,” Dongwon rubs his face with both his hands, before grabbing the phone from the crook of his shoulder. “Damnit, and I asked him to renew that soon, and what does he do? Nothing.”

 

“Wait a second!” Inseong’s voice comes back over the call, a bit muffled as he’s still far away. “I just went to renew it though! No way it’s expired!”

 

“Uh,” Jisung mumbles a bit with whoever else is there, humming into the phone. “No man, this is for last season. Are you sure you didn’t forget it?” Dongwon thinks quietly to himself, getting up and moving towards the closet where they keep the fishing gear. Dongwon looks for his license, thinking over when Inseong went to renew them again.

 

“Wait a second,” Dongwon finds the only license in there, being his own very renewed one. Dongwon feels like something clicks in his head. “Inseong, you didn’t accidentally take  _ my _ license and renew it, right?”

 

“I-” Inseong starts, close by the phone again. “Uh. Maybe.”

 

“Inseong, you fucking idiot dumbass.” Dongwon groans. He can practically hear Inseong frowning over the phone, yet again foiled by his own stupidity. At least Jisung and his partner laugh at it.

 

_ “Soo _ , anyways,” Jisung pulls the phone back, Dongwon listening as he shuffles around as a car door shuts. “We’re just about to take him back to the station, get his car and canoe over here somehow, but if you could show up for him, that’d be great!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on my way,” Dongwon says as he closes the closet, walking around the apartment to get his shoes and keys. “What’s he looking at, punishment wise?”

 

“Just a fine, it shouldn’t be that big for the first time. You could beat his ass for all I care though, he’s going to be back in your hands soon.”

 

“I might just drop his ass on the couch for a night, honestly. If you can think of something on your way over, go ahead and let me know once I show up.”

 

“Me and Felix will be plannin’ away,” Jisung laughs into the phone, Dongwon able to hear more doors closing as he pulls his shoes on. “Well, glad I caught him before someone else did. See ya soon, Dongwon!”

 

“Yeah, see you soon.” The phone call ends there, Dongwon shoving his phone into his back pocket. Of course Inseong would get back into trouble, and he’s starting to think he should keep him from fishing for awhile. It seems like it's only bad luck for him recently. He grabs his wallet as he passes through the bedroom, ties his laces, and overall curses Inseongs name as he leaves the apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, where’s my dumbass?” Dongwon walks into the police station, more of an office actually, holding the doors open as he bursts in. For a moment, he thinks he’s alone, seeing no one over the panels of the office spaces even as he walks further in. Right before he’s about to turn around and try somewhere else, he finally sees a head pop out from behind a corner, looking around before landing on Dongwon.

 

“Uh, can I help you?” The cop asks, Dongwon recognizing him to be Minho. Not a second later, another head pops from the background, being Hyunjin who’s joining Minho yet again in whatever they’re doing in the backroom.

 

“Yeah, I got a call from Jisung that I need to come pick up boyfriend. Is an Inseong here yet?”

 

“Wait, Inseong?” Hyunjin asks, stepping out of the room and walking up to Dongwon. “You mean the fishing guy that Jisung’s been talking about? He finally got him?”

 

“Wait, you date  _ that _ guy?” Minho asks a bit incredulously, joining the two at standing near the doors.

 

“Of course I do, you think anyone else could date that type of maniac?” Dongwon says with hands on his hips.

 

“I’d guess not, from what Jisung told me.” Minho responds, leaning back into a desk.

 

“He’d be right. Unfortunately though, he’s sweet to me and cooks me dinner, so I kinda need to take him back home. He’s really not here yet?”

 

The cops look between each other, shaking their heads. Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something, but instead lets out a warbled squawk when the door he was leaning on opens behind him, pushing him forward.

 

"Hyunjin, I thought we told you to stop leaning on the doors, like, ten times already." Felix's deep and familiar voice follows him as he steps through the door and into the office, Dongwon watching as Jisung enters a moment later with a handcuffed Inseong in tow.

 

"Well you could've at least knocked or something!" Hyunjin says, stepping away from the group circle beginning to amass. "I'm going back to play Mario Kart, where rude ass rookies won't open doors on me."

 

"Oh, Mario Kart?" Felix pipes up. "I'd love to play!"

 

"That wasn't an invitation!" Hyunjin replies with, but Dongwon swiftly forgets on listening to them as he instead looks towards Inseong. He's looking rather guilty again, but shuffles up to Dongwon without a pause.

 

"Did they really have to handcuff you?" Dongwon asks, Inseong smiling just a little.

 

"Oh nah, we didn't." Jisung chimes in as he walks back with a key, going to unlock Inseong. "We wanted a reason to use them and he was fine with it, so might as well."

 

"I wanted to see what it'd be like, but really my arms are just hella sore now…" Inseong mumbles, rubbing his shoulders as soon as Jisung uncuffs him. He walks off again with the keys, leaving just Inseong and Dongwon for a quiet moment.

 

"I'm really sorry, I just didn't double check my license." Inseong says mournfully, looking at Dongwon with puppy eyes. "Don't be mad, please."

 

"Idiot," Dongwon punches Inseong in the shoulder lightly. "You need to stop getting in trouble with the cops. You're going to make me die early of a heart attack."

 

"I know, I'm sorry." Inseong keeps his head down, grabbing Dongwons hand to hold. Dongwon knows Inseong's personality usually has him bright and happy, giving way to No Fucks Inseong that he knows, but this is a side of him that he never sees. It's genuine though, how apologetic and scorned Inseong looks, but still convicted to make things right, not just leave it to Dongwon. It's a quality that Dongwon loves, how Inseong will always try and be a helping hand.

 

"It's okay," Dongwom says after the long moment of looking over Inseong. He smiles when he looks up at him, patting his cheek and giving him a quick reassuring kiss. "Your colossal dumbassery just decided to kick in these two weeks, huh?" He says with a little smirk and a laugh, trying to pick up Inseong's spirits.

 

"I guess," Inseong sighs, smiling a little as he leans onto Dongwons shoulder. "Let's go home soon. I think I've seen enough cops in the past week to last me a lifetime."

 

"Same here," Dongwon says, patting Inseongs back and giving him a weak hug until Jisung eventually returns with some papers. It's their fine, a good and solid $100, but Dongwon's just happy it's nothing like jail time. If anything, he feels like they got off lucky, with Jisung looking out for them after all.

 

Jisung offers them a place in the Mario Kart tournament happening in the backroom, but the two are already dead set on going home  so they decline. As they walk through the halls of the station, back into the elevator for the parking garage, Inseong's hand finds it's way into Dongwon's, both of them holding on tightly to each other.

 

"'Song?" Dongwon asks as they step out into the parking complex, Inseong perking up and squeezing his hand.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I'm putting you on a temporary fishing ban until you stop attracting cops like a goddamn magnet."

 

Inseongs airy snicker mixes with Dongwon's own, echoing through the garage.

 

"That's fair. I don't think that pond had any fish in it in the end." They make it to Dongwon's car eventually, settling in for the ride. "Shit." Inseong says as he's buckling, making Dongwon pause. "The car and canoe are still at the pond. Can we drive over there?"

 

"That was my plan," Dongwon hums, starting up the car. "I'll just let you out and we drive both of them back home, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, that's a good plan." Inseong settles back in his seat for all of a moment, before turning to Dongwon. "Once I get the car  you wanna make it a race?"

 

Dongwon knows he should say no, so he won't have to run in with more cops. But with the way Inseong's grinning at him, holding onto his hand and up in a fist, well, how can he say no?

 

"You're on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 5am im no where near tired and i finished this baby No Ragrets
> 
> if youve read to the end, thank you so much for reading! i know this is general bullshit with some fluff, but if you read all the way i hope some part of it was enjoyable to read. i know i had a lot of fun writing this! i know i did this turned out way longer then i first thought sdkjdfkjds
> 
> if you wanna talk or find me elsewhere, im on twitter/tumblr @whimsycottao3! id love to talk!
> 
> otherwise, see yall around <3

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have a second part planned for this silliness, but I wanted to finally fucking upload knk again so i couldnt help it ajdsjs  
> i hope you enjoyed!  
> come enjoy my bullshit on twitter/tumblr @whimsycottao3


End file.
